organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Admin Police Report 6/19/12
In the world of organized crime: Canadian authorities report a large increase in criminal activities attributed to organized crime in eastern Canada in the larger cities of Quebec and Ontario. A recent war between Northeastern U.S. street gang the Men of Mayhem and southern Ontario based Irish crime family, the Doyle family resulted in dozens of casualties on either side not to mention casualties attributed to allied criminal organizations, local police and a few civilians. It marks the bloodiest gang war in Canada to date. Apparently, the Men of Mayhem attempted to expand into southern Ontario in order to increase their drug market and take over various rackets operated by the Doyle family. After several weeks and many other criminal organizations getting involved, the Men of Mayhem were successfully defeated and forced out of Canada. The allied organizations on the side of the Doyle family are reported to already be starting up rackets and other criminal operations in the area. Federal and local Canadian authorities are stepping up their efforts to stop organized crime and prevent any further violence. After mysteriously disappearing for a shot period of time, international contract organization the Vigil has began to resurface in recent months with several alleged assassinations and bombings occurring in Canada and the northeastern U.S. during the Doyle family-Men of Mayhem War. Via a CIA agent operating in Europe, the continued operation of the Vigil has been confirmed and they are still taking contracts all over the world. Very few members have been confirmed to be a part of the organization even after constant FBI surveillance of suspected Vigil safehouses in the Philadelphia area. They remain one of the most elusive criminal organizations in the world. As mob boss Silvio Cobranie does time in upstate New York, his consigliere, Ezio Cobranie who himself was recently released from prison on strict parole, is reputed to have taken over as acting boss while Silvio Cobranie is in prison. Ezio, younger brother to Silvio, despite the increased FBI surveillance on the family and the recent trials has began expanding into other cities in central New York. According to federal authorities, they have started up illegal gambling and prostitution rackets in eastern Rochester and other smaller rackets in the smaller cities. To compensate for it's loss in arms trafficking profits, the family has began stepping up it's hijacking operations. In the past two months, 15 trucks and 4 boats have been hijacked in central New York and the family has also resorted to bank robberies and home invasions in order to compensate for the loss in profit. The FBI has labeled the Cobranie family as "one of the most resilient families ever" from the way that despite hardship, they continue to operate as if everything is normal. Infamous English mobster Cedric "Killer" Krieg is dead. He and several other members of his now defunct criminal empire were caught trying to scale the walls of the maximum security prison in Northern Ireland they were locked up in around 2 A.M. They were ordered to stop and when they kept trying to get over the wall, the guards opened fire on them. Out of the three that tried to escape two, including Krieg, were instantly killed and one was severely wounded but survived. In the last few months before he tried to escape, guards and inmates had noticed his increasingly strange and eccentric behavior and he was thought to be going crazy. His failed escape attempt truly marked the end of the once powerful criminal organization the Kingdom of Angels. The FBI reports an increase in European based criminal organizations setting up rackets and operations in the U.S. Organizations such as the English Westmore Syndicate and Russian''' Zolnerowich Bratva''' and others have all increased their operations in states such as New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania and other states. They usually come to the U.S. with fake documents and set up legitimate businesses as fronts for their criminal operations. Their lack of citizenship, forged documents and legitimate business covers make it extremely difficult for federal and local authorities to prosecute or even arrest them. Category:Blog posts